The Camping Trip
by The Kirei Rocket
Summary: Scary little ficcy I wrote for school in 7th grade.


camping - story for contest This is so scary. I had to write it for a contest thingy in 7th grade. Its... bad? 

FYI: The four girls are some of my chibi scouts, and that's why I'm putting it under Sailor Moon. Rose is Minako's daughter, Violet is Rei's daughter, and Summer and Winter are Haruka and Michiru's daughters. Now, I didn't really think my language arts teacher would appreciate the fact that 'Ruka and Michi couldn't have kids because they're two girls, so I just say that they adopted because "they couldn't have kids" and I WAS FORCED TO CALL HARUKA A GUY IN ONE SENTENCE! I FEEL SO VIOLATED!!! Not that it would have been much different than my "Family Tree" for French, with a butch instead of a guy for my spouse... ^-^;;;;;; How those kids got there, I don't know... 

Nor do I mention any scout's names. If you contact me, I might be able to get you drawings either by myself or my best friend Mimi Kamiya 3000 of Rose, Violet, Summer, Winter, and the other chibi scouts. 

Oh yes, and this is supposed to be a short picture book, so it's not really all that long.   
  
  


**The Camping Trip**   
  


"Yay! We're actually going camping!" Rose exclaimed as she hopped into the van. Violet hopped in next to her, and the twins, Summer and Winter, got into the back. Summer and Winter's parents were taking them and their two friends camping for the weekend, and all four girls were excited. They were all ten, and Rose had never been camping before. 

"It's going to be so fun to sleep in a tent and cook on a fire and... do all the things you do when you're camping!" Rose exclaimed. Of the four, she was the most excited. "Settle down, Rose... We'll get there soon enough," Summer and Winter's mother said, laughing softly. 

As the van rode down the road, the girls talked among themselves. "Your parents are so cool, Summer!" Violet exclaimed, turning her head to face her friend. "I know... Winter and I are so lucky to have them," she replied. Summer and Winter had been adopted when they were five by the two they now called momma and pappa, since they couldn't have kids of their own. 

Rose and Winter were talking about what they were going to do once they got there. "After the tent's set up, I'm going to go hiking! Well... as long as one of your parents comes with me so I don't get lost..." Rose said. Winter smiled. "I'll come with too! Last time we went hiking, and we got to this cliff at sunset and it was so pretty!" Winter exclaimed. "This is going to be so much fun!" Rose said excitedly, for the second time that day. 

When they finally got to the camping grounds, they had a bit of trouble finding their camping lot. But they found it eventually, and everybody wanted to help put up the two tents. "You girls can put up the smaller one, even though you'll be in the bigger one. The little one is much easier," the twin's pappa said, smiling at them. 

They got to work right away. "Does the pole go like this?" Summer asked. Violet shook her head. "No, I think this one goes in this way, and this goes through here..."   
"No, no! It goes like _this_, Violet."   
"Oh." 

"We're finished!" all four girls shouted together after about a half an hour of arguing about which pole went where, and how to do this or that. "Very good. Did you girls want to go for a hike now?" their pappa asked. "Yeah!" Winter and Rose replied excitedly. "Did you two girls want to stay here?" Summer's mom asked her and Violet. They nodded. 

"Momma says we can help make supper!" Summer exclaimed happily. Violet grinned. "Really? We get to help make supper? Cool!" she exclaimed. 

"How much farther are we going to have to go up this cliff, Pappa?" Winter asked, after falling a couple feet. Rose laughed. "This is fun, Winter! I like going up this cliff, because its fun when you slip and slide down a couple feet," she said. "Oh, it won't be that much longer," her father replied, helping Winter back up to her feet. 

Summer and Violet were gathering wood for the fire. "Don't go too far!" Summer's mother warned, shouting to the two girls before they got out of hearing distance. "We won't!" they both replied at the same time. "Where do you think there's good firewood?" Violet asked her friend. "Oh, I don't know, somewhere by a dead tree?" Summer suggested, shrugging. They went a little farther into the woods, to get a better look around. 

Winter, her father, and Rose sat near the top of a cliff. The sun was going down, and it looked beautiful. "Well, I suppose we'd better head back," Winter's father said, getting up. "Okay," Winter replied. The three of them started to head back to camp. 

Summer and Violet had finally found some good firewood, and had gotten all they could carry. "Okay, which was is back to the campsite?" Summer asked. Violet looked at her and shrugged. "I don't know... I thought you did." They gave each other a scared look. "Uh-oh," Summer said slowly. 

The three hikers neared the campsite to find Summer and Winter's mother almost in tears. "What's wrong, honey?" their pappa asked with concern. "It's Summer and Violet... They went to go look for firewood, and I told them not to go too far... And... now they're gone! I can't find them anywhere!" she exclaimed. Shock filled their papa's eyes, but he assured his wife they would be alright. 

Rose and Winter looked at each other with shocked looks. "What if... what if something happens to them?" Rose asked, now close to tears too. Everybody except Summer and Winter's mother went to go look for the girls. 

Meanwhile, Summer and Violet had dropped the wood, and were more intent on finding their way back. "Momma and Pappa are going to be so worried... So are Rose and Winter! And I'm scared!" Summer exclaimed. Violet looked at her friend reassuringly. "It'll be okay, I know we'll find our way out soon. Just come with me," she said, taking her friend by the hand. 

Summer and Violet walked for what seemed like forever. Finally they saw brightness in the thick wood. "Do you think that's the end of the woods?" Summer asked. "Yes! It must be!" Violet exclaimed, running towards it and dragging her friend along with her. 

When the got to the open space, they saw their camping lot in the distance. They happily hugged each other, thankful to be out of the forest. "Summer? Violet!?" a masculine voice shouted. "Pappa!" Summer shouted. She saw him not too far away, and ran to hug him. Rose and Winter ran to hug Violet. "We were so scared!" Rose said, rubbing tears out of her eyes. Winter nodded, and hugger her sister. "Come on, you two... Summer, you have your Momma worried sick... We'd better get there fast, I hate to see her so sad!" her pappa said, leading them back to the campsite. 

Their mother, of course, was extreamly happy to see Summer and Violet were okay. When they left the next day, they were very happy to leave. It'd been a scary trip for all of them. And they were all very happy to be back home.   
  
  



End file.
